The end of life
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Thackery trys as best he can to protect his little sister from the witches but when he descovers she has been taken in the night will he save her in time?


"Thackery I am sorry please forgive me" Her voice was soft and sweet, close to tears Emily looked up hopeful her brother may forgive her for running away.

"Why should I forgive thee?" He told her sadly, sitting on the log beside their home.

"Because I am your sister" She said moving over to hug her brother, who just turned his head away. He thought about what she said and agreed he nodded his head and hugged back.

"You're right" He felt a little better knowing Emily was safe,

"By the way..." Emily said gently pulling away "How did thou know where I went?" She asked puzzled. Thackery was rather worried, he knew she would have gone to the woods because he'd noticed witch's there, and he was afraid they would take her. He swallowed hard before answering.

"Where else would there be to go?" He asked her softly, she shrugged her shoulders and yawned, the poor 6 year old was exhausted.

"Go get some rest" He told her running his fingers through her soft silk like hair. She nodded and walked off home rubbing her eyes as she walked. Thackery looked up and when he'd notice her enter the house he rushed to his farther Albert.

"Farther, farther" He wailed moving closer to Albert,

"Son, what is it?" He asked grabbing the boy by the shoulders,

"It is the Sanderson sisters they be witches!" He explained quickly, after the run to his farther he had lost his breath.

"Son, that is a strong charge unless you have proof..." Thackery cut him off,

"I found Emily she told me they were leading her to the woods!"

"When did she tell you this?" His farther questioned quickly.

"When we got out of the woods!" He shouted back, trying to remain calm. Albert took a breath in,

"Right we'll go and get them from the woods," Said his farther. "Men!" Suddenly 100 men flooded the area, "Witchcraft....! At the Sanderson's house!"

The crowd began to form an angry mob,

"Son," Albert said grabbing his son's shoulders "Take care of Emily from this point on do not let her out of your sight!" Thackery nodded and with that he darted to the house while the people of Salem set out for the Sanderson's house. Thackery arrived by his sisters side, as she slept he stroked her cheek and whispered,

"I shall never let anyone harm thee" He then kissed her cheek, and she whispered back.

"I love you" He smiled and sat on his bed keeping a close eye on her.

* * *

Thackery awoke to the sound of tiny footsteps on the floor. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Emily in her white nightgown about to walk out of the door, without thinking he quickly shot up from under his bed covers and reached out to grab her arm; she stopped and looked at him.

"What does thou think thou is doing?" He asked her looking into her eyes. She closed her eyes quickly and fell into her brother's lap. He jumped in shock, he shouted her name over and over again until she moved or at least spoke. Suddenly he saw her brown eyes stair up into his; the look that clouded her eyes was just a child's energy.

"It sounded truly beautiful" She told him with a bright smile on her face. Thackery was confused,

"What sounded beautiful?" He asked her.

"T'was Sarah, she sings like an angel" Emily told him, with a bright smile still gracing her face. Thackery grabbed her shoulders.

"Sarah Sanderson?" He asked nervously. Emily nodded,

"I wanted to go sing with her" She said smiling still. Thackery looked down he was nervous and scared, but mostly confused what about the mob his farther led out in the woods? Did they not execute the witches? He didn't know but he was certainly going to find out, he dragged his sister along with him he arrived at his father's work room Thackeray's Cousin Elizabeth who was 12 was sat on the floor playing with some cards that she'd come across, Emily let go of her brothers hand to go join Elizabeth.

"Farther" Thackery said suddenly getting his father's attention "What happened Emily said she heard Sarah this morning... I thought you got rid of them?"

"We tried but once we arrived they were gone!" The last word "gone" seemed to echo in his head, he turned to look at his sister, how long would it be before he couldn't protect her? He wasn't sure but he made it his mission to protect her.

* * *

Emily was woken by the sound of a woman's singing, she sat up in her bed and looked across at her brother then she saw Sarah out of the window,

"Come child, we shall have such fun together" She said smiling still holding up her hood to cover her hideous face.

"Oh no Thackery he would not approve" She said sadly,

"I shall bring thee back" Sarah croaked back, Emily looked down at her brother she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and whispered.

"I'll be right back"

Thackery groaned a little in his sleep, Emily grabbed the small hat her mother knitted for her and then ran out to follow Sarah, the witch accidently stepped on a twig which alerted Thackery, he shot up and looked across at Emily's bed,

"Emily....? Emily!" After realizing she was gone he jumped out of bed, he saw his cousin and asked if he'd seen Emily,

"No but look" He said pointing at the orange light beaming from the forest. Thackery noticed Emily running into the forest following a woman with a cloak on it was at that point he'd realized, he'd failed her then something came over him. And he grabbed his cousin by his puffy white shirt which resembled his own.

"Summon the elders... hurry!" And with that Thackery sprinted to the forest shouting Emily's name. He continued to hear her voice in his find, "I love you" "Because I'm your sister" Thinking of this distracted him and he went flying down a hill, when he had fallen all the way down he was going to just stop and drowned in his pain but then he faintly heard a child's laughter and he came back to reality, after picking himself up off the ground he noticed the cuts and bruises on his arms he also noticed his white shirt torn but this was the last thing on his mind. He rushed through the woods, with every step he took he became more and more tired he felt as if he was going to drop but then the feeling melted away when he saw the Sanderson's house surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of trees. He looked into the window and saw Emily sat on a wooden chair surrounded by the three hideous women, one of which grabbed the girl's shoulders then her eyes widened he was scared for his sister, he gasped but did not realize how loud he had but his guess was kind of loud seen as the witches turned to face the window. He quickly ducked out of sight.

Two witches (Sarah and Mary) came out of the house, Thackery stood still as a statue everything was so quiet he could have sworn he could hear the sweet from his forehead hit the ground.

"Sisters!" Shouted a voice,

"Sorry Winie" Said one of the two sisters, they re-entered the house. Thackery took a deep breath in then he climbed the water mill at the side of the house, feeling triumphant that he'd finally gained access to the house he looked down to see what he was up against,

"I smell a child" Said Mary; she was getting closer to him so he covered his head with his arms in an attempt to not be noticed.

"What does thou call that?" Winie said, pointing at Emily who was just sat there lifeless.

"A child" Mary said as if she was nervous. After a while the witches had created a potion which they put on a large wooden spoon then tried to feed it to Emily.

"NO!" He wailed then jumped from the ledge he was hiding on.

"A boy I knew I smelled a boy" Mary said circling Thackery with her sister. Due to quick thinking Thackery pushed the caldron then the witches pushed it back then he pushed it back but this time he knocked it over fully and the mysterious green liquid flooded the ground.

"Sister look" Said one of the witches, Emily was glowing white Thackery made a dash for her.

"Emily!" He wailed trying to grab her but was stopped when Winie hit him with her foul powers; he went crashing to the floor and was forced to watch as the three witches sucked the youth from young Emily. Thackery watched in horror, he'd remembered what he'd said to her a couple of days before _"I shall never let anyone harm thee" _

Before he knew it the witches had lost 10 years off their actual age. He saw Emily's head drop suddenly covering her beautiful, delicate face. Then the witches began to dance they were happy they got at least a bit of their youth back,

"Tis not enough children in the world to make thee beautiful!" He snapped at them, then turned around and started too decided upon what his punishment would be then Winie called for the book.

She scrolled through a few different ideas then said,

"I think we can do better than that" then she made her decision. "His punishment shall be not to die... but to live forever with his guilt" Then the three witches started to chant a magic spell.

Thackery dropped to the ground in pain, he felt his bones changing shape and his spin getting smaller and smaller then he woke up and found himself to be a cat! Later at the hanging of the three witches, he watched in satisfaction but then they started to sing, and everyone covered their ears, someone dropped the book and the witches began to chant again. The part Thackery could make out was that one night on hallows eve a virgin would bring them back from the dead.

Worried Albert ordered them to be dropped. Then there they hung the witches that destroyed Thackery's life and now Emily's. Thackery tried to get his father's attention but no-one recognized him so for 3 centuries he guarded the Sanderson's house on hallows eve to make sure no virgin ever lit the black flame.

**A/N: I just saw Hocus Pocus last night so I didn't catch every words or everything what happened so please don't hate and remember reviews are loved thanks. x **


End file.
